shippingfandomcom-20200213-history
Band Aid
Band Aid is the femslash ship between Ibuki Mioda and Mikan Tsumiki from the Danganronpa fandom. Canon Prior to The Tragedy, Ibuki was one of Mikan's first and best friends, which was later revealed in Monokuma's second motive, "Twilight Syndrome Murder Case". Ibuki, along with Mahiru, was the only one in their class who addressed Mikan by her first name back then. Ibuki takes joy in watching Mikan fall into humiliating poses, however no real harm is actually intended on her side. She is often one of the first to notice when Mikan finds herself in these situations and claims that Mikan looks so adorable whenever she is embarrassed. Despite usually finding it entertaining, Ibuki sometimes shows concern for her, namely when Nagito knocked her down in Side: Hope and Ibuki was the first one who tried to chase after her. Mikan is very shy around Ibuki, and is often interrupted by her. Ibuki still cares for Mikan after the murder incident and even forgives her for it and treated Mikan as her closet friends as usual. Ibuki's taste in music deeply disturbs Mikan, who reacted in horror upon hearing Ibuki play for the first time. During the Killing School Trip, when infected with the Despair Disease, Mikan targets Ibuki as her first victim, due to Ibuki's illness turning her naive. It was shown that Mikan killed Ibuki for the sake of Junko Enoshima since Ibuki is the closest person and a dear friend to Mikan and Ibuki is the only one who could led Mikan into despair even more for her beloved, although this could mean something more between Ibuki and Mikan. Despite this, the two remain close friends upon awakening from their coma and are even seen celebrating together on the ship alongside Mahiru and Hiyoko. In Mikan's relationship chart in the art book, Ibuki described Mikan as cute. In New Danganronpa V3's bonus mode, Ultimate Talent Development Plan, Mikan was relieved to see Ibuki awaken. Mikan was surprised when Ibuki stated how she forgot who she was. Mikan was also calm to hear that her friend was okay. Mikan shows concern for Ibuki when she plays all by herself. Ibuki states how she trusted a helpful person like her. In the end, Ibuki complimented Mikan as a cute person when she made a sad face as well. Quotes Fanon The two seem to be shipped mostly for their shy, timid girl and energetic, easygoing girl dynamics, being friends with Soapies who are involved in their own ship, and Ibuki enjoying Mikan's embarrassing poses and calling her cute. Fandom FAN FICTION : :Mioda/Tsumiki tag on FanFiction.Net Trivia *This is one of several ships between a victim and a culprit of a killing game, with the others being Leosaya, Chimondo, Yamaceles, Mahpeko, Tsumionji, Nekodam, Komanami, Nishichino, Amamatsu, Shiromami, Tojoshi, Shinnaga, Iruhara, and Oumota. **This is also one of two ships between a victim and a culprit of Danganronpa 2's Chapter 3, with the other being Tsumionji. Navigation ru:Лейкопластырь